Como tormentas, remolinos y ¿Gaviotas?
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: ¿Y si chocan la tormenta y el remolino? Se gritan, pelean, simplemente no se soportan. "Cada vez se llevan peor, un día se les van a ir las cosas de las manos" piensa Juugo, aunque según un amigo suyo a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. -.SuiKa.-


Disclaimer: Todo Naruto es por completo de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, queriendo coolaborar con el pairing más divertido de los que he leído.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento apenas soplaba.

El murmullo de un oleaje calmo era el sonido de las fueras pero en sus interiores un rudo rumor, casi un rugido, era lo que se desataba. El oxigeno disminuía y una violenta ansiedad se acrecentaba. Dos pares de ojos: unos violetas, los otros rojizos destellaban fuego, las miradas quemaban. Por primera vez, sus dueños parecían querer rendirse a la insensata sensación que experimentaban. Los alientos se llamaban, las aberturas de sus bocas exigían sellarse una con la otra.

Un chillido cruzó el aire. Impulsados como por un rayo de pusieron de pie.

Suigetsu llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada, los granos de arena se enterraron en la piel de su palma. Entrecerró sus vivaces ojos violetas, giró la cabeza para todos lados sin ver algo de cuidado, olisqueó levemente pero sólo percibió un familiar olorcillo dulzón y la humedad cargada de salitre del mar que tenía a sus espaldas.

Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza y aplacó la tormenta de su interior. Con gran esfuerzo ganó concentración intentando con su inusual habilidad distinguir chakras ajenos. Nada. Con premura se sacudió la arena de las rodillas después pasó sus manos por la chaqueta para quitar la que se adhería a ellas. Tragó con fuerza acomodándose las gafas y en última instancia el cabello.

- ¡Eeh! Sólo fue una gaviota...- dijo él.

El ave volvió a soltar ese particular graznido mientras surcaba en lo alto.

- ¡Maldito pajarraco!-juró ella.

La sonrisa puntiaguda que dibujó la boca de Suigetsu fue de burla.

- Lo maldices porque ¿nos interrumpió?

El gesto de él se extendió al ver los pómulos de Karin profusamente colorados.

- ¡Hum! ¡De qué demonios hablas!

- Cómo si no lo supieras... estabas prácticamente encima de mí.

- ¡EEEEH!

Karin resopló, sus ojos fueron dos blancos cuadrados y sus puños dos apretados círculos.

- Ne, hasta cuando vas a seguir con este jueguito del… "Te detesto, Suigetsu"- chilló imitando la voz femenina.

Ella soltó puñetazos que se hundieron una y otra vez en el rostro de agua de Suigetsu. - ¡TÚ! ¡Grandísimo Imbécil!

Su compañero se vertió sinuoso por el terreno de arena. La mancha líquida se movió con velocidad sobre el suelo. Sin que Karin lo anticipara, Suigetsu que siempre se alejaba, ahora había vuelto a tomar su forma humana colocándose a sus espaldas y sujetándole. Apresada por esos larguiruchos brazos sin color, Karin se revolvió siseando de coraje.

- ¡Suéltame Idiota!

- Sólo hasta que digas que YO tengo razón, Molestia...

La última palabra sólo fue un susurro. En el momento que sintió como los cabellos junto a su oreja habían sido movidos por el tono tan inusual, en Karin se desataba otra vez aquella tormenta que había controlado con anterioridad; volvía de nuevo, tumultuosa, arrasadora. Se mordió un labio como defensa para contener un estremecimiento, sus ojos se cerraron pudiendo ver claramente el cambio que experimentaba el chakra de su captor. Dentro de él, una veloz espiral, fuerte y fiera se acrecentaba; justo como lo que experimentaba ella.

Lo torcido de la sonrisa de Suigetsu regresaba a su rostro a notar que Karin dejaba de pelear.

- Suigetsu, yo...

- Si,… ¿Karin?

La voz con esfuerzo había salido. Tan rasposa como si tuviera arena adherida a la garganta. La espiral del interior de Suigetsu se volvió más turbulenta al sentir que la espalda femenina se descansaba en su pecho. Los brazos se ciñeron más al esbelto cuerpo que rodeaban. Karin soltó una pesada exhalación. Al oírla, la espiral de Suigetsu se tornó en un desenfrenado remolino.

Los dos sabían que si ambos unían aquella tormenta y ese remolino formarían un huracán que, sin importar si fuera bueno o malo, arrasaría con todo. Aunque después de todo no había nada que proteger de su paso. Así que por qué no...

- ¡Suigetsu!... ¡Karin! ¡¿Donde están?

La apacible voz de Juugo nunca había sonado tan estruendosa. Karin apretó los labios, los de Suigetsu se volvieron una mueca. Dándole un empujón ella se liberó acomodándose las gafas empañadas y contestándole en un grito a Juugo. Suigetsu agitado, intentó ignorar todo llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.

En un segundo el muchacho enorme llegaba a ellos.

- Al parecer Sasuke ha encontrado un informante.- dijo.- Andando, partiremos de inmediato.

Demasiado serios, ambos asintieron. El joven les miró, por demás sus compañeros lucían extraños.

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- Nada que no se remedie con que "éste" desaparezca de mi vista.

- ¡Já! Cómo si tu patética vida fuera a cambiar con mi ausencia... Molestia.

Inevitablemente Karin ganó color al escuchar el mote. Furiosa miró el rostro de Suigetsu buscando la burla pero no la encontró, lo que sí vio fue un brillo ansioso en el absorbente violeta de sus ojos. Las pupilas dilatadas hicieron ver los ojos rojizos de ella casi negros, el color y el calor aumentaron, más sin embargo su boca se frunció en un gesto de desdén. El mohín femenino divirtió al otro haciéndole bufar y mirarla de nuevo con sorna.

Karin caminó rumbo al sitio de encuentro que les había acabado de decir Juugo con Suigetsu a sus espaldas.

Juugo los vio adelantarse, por un rato siguió absorto mirándoles. Luego de unos segundos, los observados comenzaban sus clásicas discusiones. Juugo suspiró. Esos dos cada vez se trataban peor, al ritmo que llevaban un día las cosas se les iban a ir de las manos. Sería bueno decirles algo pero sabía que era mejor no intentarlo. Sasuke era el líder, era su trabajo hacerlo. Aunque a pesar de palabras y advertencias con esos dos siempre era lo mismo. No entendía por qué se detestaban tanto.

La gaviota que le había dado el paradero de sus compañeros regresaba y se posaba en su hombro graznándole.

- ¿Qué pienso?... Pues pienso que ellos deberían llevarse un poco mejor.

El ave soltó una serie de gorjeos suaves. Juugo se consternó.

- ¿Qué no todo es como se mira?

La gaviota hizo una serie de chillidos más agudos.

- ¡Eh! ¿En serio? - dijo el chico incrédulo.

Los serios ojos de Juugo miraron los brillantes ojillos del animal. El del sello maldito caviló. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle su amiguito plumífero? La gaviota aleteó volviendo a chillar.

- ¿En tu especie es lo mismo? ¿Los graznidos son lo primero? – un pequeño cabeceo como respuesta, luego otra cascada de gorjeos y aleteos expresaron más cosas.- ¿Siguen los picotazos… y luego el apaream-?

El buen Juugo estaba sonrojado, frunció la boca y ladeó la cabeza mientras veía como Karin daba un empujón a Suigetsu haciéndole caer a la arena. La gaviota alzó el vuelo sobrevolando a la pareja y capturando la atención de ambos por un momento.

- Bueno tal vez tenga razón, quizá es una manera de decir lo que sienten.- dijo Juugo con su voz pausada

A cincuenta metros de él, una furibunda Karin gritaba improperios y soltaba patadas a su contrincante verbal favorito quien se reía de ella convertido en un cristalino charco de agua.

¿Podría ser que se gustaran esos dos? Juugo sonrió al escuchar otra vez el graznar de la gaviota al tiempo que miraba el singular comportamiento de sus compañeros. Aunque ella gritaba en sus ojos no había odio ni rencor, en la risa de Suigetsu no había burla ni desprecio. El grandote caminó alcanzándoles. Tanto Karin como Suigetsu se miraron extrañados y enarcaron una ceja al escuchar lo que Juugo decía en el momento que pasaba junto a ellos.

- Espero no estar cuando acabe la época de graznidos y picotazos…

Ambos se miraron, en el cruce de miradas acordaron que Juugo estaba loco. Cuando la tregua momentánea terminó la pareja continuó peleando. Juugo se alejaba con el ave marina en su hombro de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Sí, Juugo la gaviota ha graznado la verdad XD.

Pues aquí mi primer intento para estos dos, que debo admitir me gustan mucho juntos. Sí, Suigetsu hace buena pareja con Karin. ¡A qué son tan divertidas sus peleas!

Sin más, Gracias por leer y dejenme su opinión.

¡Ciao mundo!


End file.
